Blurred Lines
by elle.writes
Summary: "She's really got ya domesticated, huh?" Duo's voice was light but his eyes studied Heero's intently, suddenly unsure if the reason Heero missed him so much wasn't because he missed him, exactly, but because he was caged and Duo reminded him of his freedom, the height of his prowess, piloting a mobile suit to defend the colonies, saving Earth from certain destruction.


**Title:** Blurred Lines

**Pairings/Warnings:** 1+R, 1x2, language and m/m sex

**Notes:** Based on the song "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, which I have heard entirely too many times without writing a fic based on it. I know there's some controversy surrounding this song, but I'm just really pulling out a few choice lines and am making no statement regarding that. This is also the thinest plot I have ever written for smut so... yeah. There's that! Dedicated to my wonderful friend and beta Miss Murdered – a little fic in homage to her for all she's done for me despite being a "fuck off ocean away." ;-P

* * *

"Heero."

The exasperated sigh could be heard halfway down the hall as Duo approached cautiously. He sure didn't want to embarrass his buddy, especially since they hadn't seen each other for so long, but the length of time they'd been apart was exactly what drove him foolishly forward despite every siren in his brain trying to tell him to leave it the fuck alone.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times –" Relena's voice was lower and more discreet but Duo still heard every word.

"I just don't see how it matters." The rich, husky tone of Heero's voice sent a shiver down his spine despite himself. Heero wasn't even saying anything sexy – but after not hearing it for so long... "It's just Duo."

He stopped dead in his tracks at hearing his own name from those oft admired lips, pressing his back up against the wall, only feet from the room where his boyhood crush resided with his long-term girlfriend. He couldn't help but wonder if Heero knew he was out here or something, signaling him in some way with the strange statement.

"But it's not just Duo," Relena warned and he heard rustling within the room. "It's also Trowa, Wufei, my brother, and sixty-five other politicians, remember?"

Duo's heart beat faster in his chest despite trying to combat the quickening with mental images of the horrifically boring garden party he was there to attend. Heero was only thinking of _him_.

Heero grunted and Duo imagined him shrugging his shoulders, brushing her off. "I'm not interested in them."

"I know you haven't seen him in a while and he's your friend but that doesn't mean you can just ignore everyone else..." Relena sighed again, but with less exasperation and more pity. "You have to wonder, if he is such a good friend, why he doesn't visit more often..."

Ouch. Duo silently seethed in the hallway. Maybe he would visit more often if Heero's schedule wasn't always conveniently booked up with conferences in other cities and parties the likes of which he would never be invited to. And it wasn't like he didn't have an equally important job at Preventer that had him halfway around the ESUN most of the time.

"Don't," Heero warned coldly and she made a sound with her tongue in a way of acquiescing.

"Anyway, you should wear your tie like this." There was a pause and Duo assumed she was fixing it. "It's a bit more casual. And here, this flower, the freesia – it represents grace under pressure." There was another pause and Duo's head unhelpfully supplied an image of her fingers pinning it to Heero's suit jacket with a kiss.

"I'd 'a got a flower – but there's nothing which could possibly represent the amount of cool badassery that is Duo Maxwell," he announced loudly as he sauntered into the room, causing Relena to jump and turn towards his unexpected entrance.

"Duo," she mused and he accepted her hand with a gentle kiss, meeting Heero's eyes over her shoulder, his breath almost hitching as he fell into those deep blue depths. They smoldered when they met his own and Duo was sure he would've been caught there all day if Relena hadn't giggled and broken his fixation.

"Heero will let you kiss me, as long as you're a gentleman," she teased and Duo realized as he met her blushing face that she thought the way he sought out Heero's eyes was some kind of request for permission. He smirked.

"Always a gentleman," Duo replied candidly as he let her hand go.

"I'll leave you two," she offered, but pinned Heero with a warning glance. "But don't be too long. Guests are due to arrive in five minutes and we need to be there to receive them."

Heero nodded in an off-hand way that told Duo he'd been on the receiving end of this same lecture more than a few times. But once the door was closed behind her all thoughts of anything but Heero flew out the window as the other man embraced him in a startlingly passionate hug. Duo didn't know what else to do but return it, clapping him on the back a few times, trying not to let his thoughts get carried away with his libido.

"You're gonna crush your freesia," he joked, trying to ignore the way Heero's face felt hot in the crook of his neck, the way his cologne smelled, the way the soft hair at the back of his neck tickled his nose.

"I've missed you," he murmured softly – so softly Duo probably wouldn't have heard it if Heero's lips hadn't been so damn close to his ear.

"Sorry, man, you know how it is," Duo said carefully, having never seen Heero quite this open before and unsure how to respond to it. "Work."

Then Heero's hands were releasing him – but not before one trailed down the curve of his back all the way down to his ass, where it lingered but unfortunately did not touch, making his spine tingle worse than that it did upon hearing Heero's voice again after so long.

He took a step back, appraised Heero cautiously. The look in his eyes was more subdued now. Maybe he really did just miss him. It was cool for two guys to miss each other like that, right? They'd been through so much together – no one really understood. So it was normal. He shouldn't read too much into it. Right?

Heero didn't say anything. He just straightened his suit jacket stiffly and Duo smirked, fingers teasing the yellow flower boutonniere.

"She's really got ya domesticated, huh?" His voice was light but his eyes studied Heero's intently, suddenly unsure if the reason Heero missed him so much wasn't because he missed him, exactly, but because he was caged and Duo reminded him of his freedom, the height of his prowess, piloting a mobile suit to defend the colonies, saving Earth from certain destruction.

Heero grunted uncomfortably, brushing away Duo's fingers. "It's necessary."

"Hmmm." Duo crossed his arms over his chest, and then cracked a smile for Heero's sake. "Thought you'd never miss workin' with me – filing all my reports for me, dealing with my 'improvisation,' getting reamed by Une for my recklessness..."

Heero's lips quirked and Duo's fingers tightened on his biceps as he tried not to swoon. Fuck, if Heero's little smile didn't always do him in.

"You are a bit of a liability."

He let his mouth fall open in response, feigning grave insult. "Who, me? The God of Death ain't no liability. I oughta be your best friend, lettin' ya off so easy after that self-destruct and all."

"Easy?" Heero snorted. "I was laid up with Trowa for months!"

Duo conceded that point with a casual shrug and a sympathetic nod. Then Heero's voice relaxed.

"And you _are_ my best friend."

For some reason, Duo felt his face flush and he fought to keep his eyes from hitting the ground in a fit of embarrassment. When Heero said those words, it was like he was saying something more, but Duo wasn't sure... At least, he didn't want to believe that's what Heero could mean.

"I know, buddy. You're mine too, ya know?" He smiled, a bit more genuinely than he had previously. "No one puts up with me the way you do."

Heero seemed to accept that and they stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment where he looked like he might say something more but then accepted that he had to go greet politicians for a while with Relena.

Duo didn't really understand why they were invited to this soiree but as Trowa and Wufei were both attending, he didn't really feel he could turn it down – especially in light of the fact that it'd been months since he'd seen Heero despite living in the same city. The day was nice enough, the pavilion at Relena's grand home tented to shield guests from the sun, and the catering looked good – as did the open bar. He made sure to order two scotch and sodas before claiming a seat next to his current partner, Trowa, warning him immediately that neither drink was for him. Trowa chuckled.

He spent the better part of the next ten minutes watching Heero in silence as he downed his drinks, noting the stiff way he greeted their guests on the steps, how Relena was constantly correcting his handshake or his posture only to have him fall right back into his old ways within minutes of the correction. He grimaced as ice hit his teeth and he stared down at the empty glass absently, wondering if he should get another.

"You seem distracted."

Duo turned frustrated eyes to Trowa. He wasn't much in the mood to chitchat about his feelings and Trowa rarely pushed as Duo was beginning to suspect that Trowa basically just didn't give a shit. But when his eyes fell back on Heero and the way he played with his sleeve cuffs like a kid, adjusting them awkwardly, he couldn't help but vocalize the question that had been on his mind since he saw Heero in that sitting room.

"You think he's happy here?"

Trowa frowned slightly and sipped his own drink.

"Not sure that's really my business."

Duo sulked. "Indulge me for once?" he whined and Trowa shrugged.

"You're asking me, a guy who was raised as a merc, if I think Heero, a guy who was raised as an assassin, is happy in a palace with a princess where he gets to wear all kinds of costumes and doesn't have to lift a finger if he doesn't want to?" Trowa raised a meaningful eyebrow before taking another sip. "You know – we three grew up with nothing. Surely he could find happiness in material things."

Duo scowled, knowing by Trowa's tone of voice that he was being facetious. Or... at least he _thought_ he was. Trowa was pretty damned difficult to read sometimes – even having been his partner for so many years.

"Do you think I'm a shitty friend?" Duo asked instead, staring at his first glass and contemplating if enough ice had melted that he could get a decent swallow of watered down scotch.

Trowa frowned further and looked uncomfortable. "Why?"

"'Cause I haven't seen him in almost six months," he elaborated, watching Wufei as he walked over from the bar with what appeared to be a mimosa in hand. "Relena said something about it and I don't know, maybe I've not made enough time for him or –"

"I would guess Relena hasn't made enough time for him," Trowa interrupted somewhat cryptically but Duo thought he understood and he nodded morosely. They greeted Wufei with their eyes as he sat down and Duo immediately reached for his drink and stole it out from under him. Wufei scowled and Duo took a sip, glaring at the offending flute glass.

"This is just orange juice."

"Yes, Maxwell, it's just orange juice," Wufei grouched, reaching out a hand to take his drink back.

"Lame," Duo muttered as he handed it off to its rightful owner.

"I would've told you that had you given me a moment."

Duo just crossed his arms over the table, sliding back his glasses and staring once more at the resigned face of his 'best friend' on the landing. He wondered that love would make you do stupid things. It was obvious to him that Heero was unhappy, even if Trowa didn't necessarily agree. He dropped his head in a hand and figured with a pain in his gut that maybe he just didn't love Heero as deeply as Heero loved Relena. He never did anything as dumb as blab his feelings out loud – let alone agree to live in a marble cage of pretentious posturing.

He stood suddenly, trying to shake off the memory of that open hug Heero gave him earlier as he moved back towards the bar. He couldn't deal with this kind of bullshit – the line between friendship and what he really wanted blurring before him with actions like that, with fiery eyes and softly confessed 'I miss you's.

Another drink in his hand and he was walking back into the house, not feeling much like sitting there watching Heero dig his own glitzy grave. Their eyes met on the top of the stairs and once again that heated, feral look, as if Heero was trying to deconstruct his very soul. Duo shot back a glare, a challenge, a temptation – as if he could package every question he had for the other man in one look, one singular moment. If Heero wanted to see his very soul, Duo would bare it for him and hope that he liked what he saw.

But the moment was over and Heero was greeting some politician and his wife – and Duo was throwing back his drink and wandering the halls for something to distract him from blue eyes and the feel of Heero's skin against his cheek.

He felt a certain level of success when he found a pool room and took to breaking the balls and then trying to figure out mathematically the best way to get as many in as possible on a single shot. It wasn't incredibly challenging but then it took his mind off the tension between him and Heero and the stupid things he wanted to do. For whatever reason it was more obvious now. Maybe it was the length of time they'd spent apart. Maybe it was the fact that it had been years and despite his best efforts every time he saw Heero all those old feelings washed back up. Or maybe it was just the sad look of resignation on his ex-partner's face every time he looked at Relena but Duo knew he was rapidly approaching a breaking point where he would have to take back what he said about love not forcing him into making stupid decisions because he was about to make a really, really big, dumb mistake.

Duo heard the presence through carefully placed footsteps long before he acknowledged it. The crack of the cue ball against the solid red three and the following flurry of activity on the table seemed to echo more loudly in the room now that there was another occupant in it that he was deliberately ignoring.

"I know what you think."

Leaning against the table, Duo shifted around the corner slightly, angling for a better shot to pocket the remaining four balls. He continued to ignore Heero as he visualized the hit.

"She hasn't domesticated me."

Duo chuckled low in his throat and shook his head slightly before positioning the stick for the hit. But he felt the weight of Heero's body behind him and the stick skid off the felt, cracking the ball ineffectively and he cussed under his breath before a heavy hand fell on his hip.

"Good," he ground out through grit teeth, twisting to dislodge Heero's grip, suddenly finding himself pinned against the pool table. His eyes met Heero's, the imprint of those fingers still burning into his hip, and he saw for the first time exactly what he'd wanted to see every time he looked into those eyes – lust.

He leaned forward the short distance between them so that his mouth was at Heero's ear and he felt the way Heero shivered and he knew. He fucking knew. His gut twisted with anticipation, his dick twitched, and he knew what was about to happen – something he'd wanted to happen since he was damn fifteen.

"Because you're an _animal_," he whispered, lips caressing the sensitive cartilage of Heero's ear, causing Heero's breath to catch, his eyes to shutter tightly closed.

"Babe, it's in your _nature_," he continued, tongue slipping out to stroke the lobe and Heero gasped ever so slightly, arms shaking as he clearly struggled to restrain himself from throwing him back on the table. The thought of Heero ripping off his pants the way he wanted so many damn times made his dick ache but he tried to maintain some kind of grip on his self-control as he sealed the deal.

"Let me liberate ya," he whispered as permission before their bodies slammed together in a fury of need, Duo's teeth digging into his neck, Heero's hands grabbing his ass and dragging him up off the table, pressing their hips together painfully tight.

Duo grabbed a fistful of his hair as his other hand trailed up under his suit jacket, clawing at his back with needy moans as erections ground together between _way_ too much fabric.

"Shhh," Heero cautioned as he dragged Duo's button-up shirt from his pants, desperate to let his fingers connect with skin, and Duo retaliated by biting hard on his jaw, frustration flashing in his eyes.

"If you're gonna fuck me, I ain't gonna be quiet," Duo growled as he slid off Heero's suit jacket, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, need overriding every ounce of common sense in his brain at that moment.

"I'm going to fuck you," Heero promised then, grabbing Duo's belt buckle and ripping it out of his pants in a few too-easy motions, dragging down his pants before flipping him back over the pool table.

"And you're going to be quiet," he added before smacking his ass – _hard_ – the shock of it leaving Duo gasping for air as he was shoved roughly onto the felt.

He could feel Heero's erection through his own boxers, sliding between his ass cheeks, their thighs slamming together hard, Heero's belt buckle digging into his ass with every hit but he didn't care. It was too hot. Just knowing what they were about to do, what they were currently doing, it was too fucking hot and he didn't try to fight the hand on his neck or the one slapping him again, gripping his ass so hard it had to bruise.

"Fuck me," he begged loudly and Heero stopped, grabbed the base of his braid and yanked him up by it so that his back was flush against this chest. Heero felt hot, so damn hot, he could feel the sweat on his cheek as it met his neck and Heero was biting down into the sensitive flesh of his shoulder.

"What did I say?"

"Better take me somewhere more private," Duo warned dangerously, hands reaching back to grope at Heero's cock, which he found hard and hanging precariously out of his pants at the zipper. "Cause I ain't wasting this." He gave it a few quick tugs and Heero bucked against his hand and his hips urgently.

"And I want you to _fuck_ – _me_." The two words were loud and punctuated by a pause that left no mistaking Duo's intention.

In desperation, Heero turned him around and their lips met for the first time and Duo thought it was way too fucking good as he was pushed back once more against that pool table.

Heero's mouth was hot and insistent and needy and everything Duo wanted it to be, everything he knew it would be since he was a stupid fucking kid with a dumb as fuck infatuation. His big hands were on his face, dragging across his cheeks, twisting in his hair as their tongues warred insistently, and being the focus of Heero's intensity like this made his heart hurt with long repressed longing. He moaned Heero's name into his mouth and he felt Heero's arms tremble as they fell back to his thighs, lifting him off the table.

Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, unwilling to halt their kiss even as Heero picked him up and walked unsteadily across the room, slamming him into a door, the handle hitting him square in the back but he ignored the pain in favor of the pleasure of Heero's hand on his abs, his fingers under the elastic of his boxers. His feet hit the floor as Heero's other hand managed the doorknob and they stumbled backwards into a bathroom. Heero managed to catch his head just before it hit the corner of the wall and Duo shot him a grateful glance before Heero was kissing him again and his hands were at Heero's waistband, loosening the button so that they fell to his ankles.

He chuckled as his fingers felt bare thighs. "Guess you got used to commando with that spandex, huh?"

Heero snarled and shoved him back over the sink, jerking down his boxers and sliding his hand against his bare ass appreciatively. Duo groaned as Heero reached down between his legs, stroking his balls before running a finger between his cheeks. He flinched instinctively but Heero removed his hand and reached for one of the bottles on the counter top. Duo took a few deep breaths to relax himself and gathered his braid over his shoulder to keep it out of the way.

The cool, forceful intrusion of Heero's fingers caused him to gasp and constrict around them. Heero's grip on his hip tightened painfully and he ground out a few harsh curses.

"Fuck, you're tight." Heero's voice was deep and gruff, making Duo's breath catch in his chest as he tried to calm himself and make it easier on both of them.

"Ever been with a man?" Duo asked cautiously, a little wary that he wouldn't like the answer.

"No," Heero answered, much to Duo's relief. But then he was burying his nose against his neck, licking at the spot under his ear and making Duo shiver. "But I've wanted this for so long."

Duo hissed as those fingers pressed in deeper, reaching for his prostate, but it was the words he focused on, the words that made him tense.

"Then why – ?"

"Stupid," Heero cut him off, leaning back again and reaching forward to take his dick in his hands and distract him with a few tugs.

"Coulda had it any time."

Duo's jaw clenched as he felt fingers brushing his prostate, washing him in pleasure that made his hands shake where they gripped the porcelain sink. Heero pushed his head against the mirror then, effectively shutting him up as he withdrew his fingers and groped for the lotion again before grabbing a cheek in either hand and spreading him to press in.

Duo pulled up and glanced into the mirror, watching as Heero bit down on his lower lip, cheeks puffing with labored breath, hair plastered to his forehead. He focused on the mirror image of the man he'd admired from afar for so long rather than the discomfort of being stretched beyond capacity.

Heero paused, eyes meeting Duo's through the mirror once he was buried entirely in his ass, and there was a bit of an apology there, he thought – just a moment – and then his hands were rolling his ass cheeks as he pulled out an inch before thrusting back in. Duo reached down and grabbed his dick, letting it slide back and forth in a lose grip as every one of Heero's thrusts forced his own hips forward.

"Feel so good," Heero offered as he threw his head back, gripping his hips now and using his arms to pull Duo back onto his dick, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh reverberating in the room.

"Fuck me hard, babe," he pleaded, voice loud and desperate.

The feel of having Heero in him, seeing Heero fucking him made his heart drop into his stomach and he didn't want to do this sweet – wanted it to be violent and hard. Didn't want feelings or questions or apologies. Maybe after this was done, maybe then, but at that moment he just wanted the perfect, good, hard fuck.

Then Heero was dragging him up off the sink, wrapping his arms around his torso before shoving him up against the wall. He wrapped Duo's braid around his hand once and jerked his head to the side as he pinned it to the wall. Heero's mouth fell to lavishing the side of his face in searing kisses as Duo tilted his hips for better access. One hand curled into a fist and pounded the wall with every thrust as the other stroked his dick rapidly, unsure how much more of this fantasy he could be expected to take. Heero seemed to have forgotten all about keeping him quiet as expletives fell from his mouth unhindered and the hand not in his braid reached down and circled Duo's own.

Duo felt like an animal, rutting against the wall, Heero's chin over his shoulder, breathing low moans and hot pants in his ear, and he tilted his head back into Heero's shoulder. It was way too much, way too hot, and he couldn't last as long as Heero.

"I'm gonna – I can't –"

But before he could finish, a deep guttural groan rolled through him as his cum hit the wall and his eyes closed, riding out the high that came with such an intense, full-body orgasm. His over-stimulated body shook as Heero stroked against his prostate a few more times with his dick, cum leaking from him as he slumped against the wall for the last few frantic thrusts until Heero was gasping and burying his sweaty head into his back.

They stayed still for a minute, breathing normalizing. Duo was sure Heero had to be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. But now that lust had been sated, reality set in. Duo rocked his forehead against the wall, curling his arm around his head, feeling damn stupid.

"Why didn't we do this five years ago?"

Heero stood back and moved to the sink, turning on the water. Duo turned around and slid down the wall, carefully skirting his own mess, laying his arms over his knees and his chin on top of them. He watched as Heero wiped himself off with the wet washcloth, pulling up his pants and refastening them before turning around to lean against the sink.

"We were at war five years ago."

Duo frowned at the avoidance of the question.

"Yeah, but after that. My feelings for you never changed."

Heero stared at his feet and shifted them uncomfortably.

"Mine did."

Duo tilted his head curiously. "Huh?"

"I became too personally involved," he explained. "When we were partners at Preventer. I – I began to care too much."

Hearing those words pained him. It hurt to know Heero had carried these feelings with him for so long but never said anything, opting to suffer in silence, in another woman's bed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He tried to keep the hurt from his voice but he wasn't at all sure he succeeded.

"Why didn't _you_?" Heero replied bitterly. Duo was taken aback. He tightened his arms a little and shrunk into himself.

"I resigned myself to carrying this alone forever." He stared at his knees as he made his confession and watched as Heero stepped forward, expensive and perfectly polished black shoes seeming so much nicer than his own scuffed up brown ones.

"Duo."

He looked up and Heero was holding out his hand. He paused for a minute before reaching out for it, allowing Heero to hoist him up and into his arms. Heero kissed him gently then, and Duo carefully let down a few of the barriers around his heart, allowing himself to believe in a moment of pure optimism that Heero did reciprocate his feelings, that it was okay to accept a moment of tenderness from him.

Heero pulled away, studied his eyes and Duo searched back, looking for a reflection of his own feelings within them.

"If you still want me –"

"Yes," Duo breathed back, fingers clutching in Heero's shirt as he pressed his lips forward for another kiss. Heero chuckled against his lips and Duo blushed a little, embarrassed but also acknowledging that he kinda didn't give a shit – not after all this time.

"I was going to say – we'll figure it out." He cradled Duo's head in his hands as Duo nodded slightly and they kissed once more before trying in vain to redress to the same standards as when they'd disappeared and wipe all the cum off the walls and floor.

Duo laughed as he saw the flower crushed from its hasty impact with the floor. But then he felt guilty and tried to spruce it up with his fingers.

"She's not going to be happy..."

There was a lot more to that statement than either one of them wanted to acknowledge at that moment so Heero just grasped his hand, halting the movement of his fingers.

"Obviously this wasn't the right flower for me. I have no grace under pressure."

The edges of Duo's mouth were unable to turn up into his signature grin despite Heero's attempt at humor.

"Should've given me a daffodil*," he muttered darkly before claiming Duo's lips in one more brief kiss – but it didn't feel right any more and Duo pulled away.

"You don't have to, ya know, leave this," he offered, voice quiet, wishing he wasn't even speaking the words that could so easily doom him. "We can just pretend –"

"No," Heero interrupted, fists clenching a little in frustration. "I just need a few weeks to figure this out and I'll call you."

Duo nodded, letting his heart sink back into its protective barriers as he contemplated the likelihood that Heero would actually end up calling him and figuring it out was low.

"Yeah," he agreed nonchalantly, moving past Heero and out of the room, unable to stand in there with him when all his aspirations and hopes and dreams seemed tangible and ready to crash upon the floor.

Heero didn't try to stop him and he strode straight outside and up to the bar, ordering a few more drinks before falling back into place next to Trowa. He tried to ignore the obvious leer Trowa threw at him and the silence that descended as he interrupted his and Wufei's conversation. Instead his eyes tracked to Heero who had found a rather frustrated Relena. He winced – unable to help but feel a little bad for the guy. After all, he did kinda love him.

"You seem distracted," Trowa tried again with the same hook and Duo threw back his scotch with a few quick swallows.

"No," he said succinctly, with no further explanation. But Trowa smirked.

"Just being a good friend...?"

Duo's eyes slid to his then, noting the way his stare pointed at his neck, figuring Heero must've marked him somehow as he dragged his braid over his shoulder with an irritated huff to hide the evidence.

"Yeah. Just a good friend."

He noted the way Trowa and Wufei glanced at one another but ignored them, watching instead Heero's lips meet Relena's in a chaste, affectionate kiss, those lips as sure a cage as any that Heero was trapped in.

* * *

* _The daffodil, or the narcissus, is associated with vanity as it is named after a Greek mythological character that was so self-indulgent he became obsessed with his own reflection and drown trying to kiss himself in a pool of water._


End file.
